LD 2 : Au revoir, les enfants
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Legal Drug 2/2 : Kudo et Himura partent à la recherche d'un ours en peluche. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Lawfull drugs

Disclamer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre : shonen ai amoureux

Couples : Himura x Kudo

Si cette histoire fait suite à ma précédente One Shot « la Complainte », elle se situe juste avant le volume 3 du manga !

« Au revoir, les enfants » 

C'était un matin comme les autres. Levé aux aurores par un colocataire bougon et impatient qui attendait son petit déjeuné. Cuisine sans grande passion et dépôt d'un résultat plus que suspect sur la table. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait se charger de cette tache, Rikuo mangeait intégralement sa part sans dire un mot. Jamais aucune remarque désagréable. Juste parfois quelques conseils dénués de toute animosité.

A se demander s'il possédait la sensation du goût sur son palet face à son manque d'écœurement. Car très sincèrement, il n'était pas doué pour la cuisine. Pourtant si au départ il n'en avait que faire, depuis quelques temps, il essayait de s'améliorer. Mais le résultat n'était guère différent.

Soupirant en jouant du bout de sa fourchette avec les œufs brouillés à l'aspect répugnant qui se trouvaient dans son assiette, l'adolescent, décida finalement de desservir la table. Rikuo avait terminé depuis longtemps et lui n'avait définitivement pas faim. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il réagissait ainsi. Deux semaines exactement. Deux semaines qu'il avait l'intime conviction d'avoir partagé quelques choses avec ce mur qu'était Himura, sans en avoir aucune preuve réelle. Tout du moins, rien qui ne lui permette d'aborder la question sans craindre de se faire repousser violement ou qu'il se moque de lui.

Avait-il donc rêvé tout cela à force d'espérer ?

Reposant distraitement sa main à l'endroit précis où son cou avait été marqué quelques temps par un suçon, Kudo parti s'habiller. Aujourd'hui encore, ils devaient travailler à la pharmacie pour payer la location de cet appartement, leur nourriture, les quelques vêtements qu'il possédait. Et surtout bien sur, accumuler suffisamment d'économie pour pouvoir être définitivement libre…

Regardant de loin, la silhouette fine de son cadet sortir de la salle de bain, Rikuo éprouva de l'inquiétude. Si au départ il n'y prenait pas grade, il lui semblait que l'adolescent se nourrissait de moins en moins. Le visage toujours soucieux et amaigri, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il déprimait. Mais pour quel raison ? Ca, il ne risquait pas de le découvrir facilement aux vues de la relation qu'ils partageaient.

Le rejoignant pour travailler dans la pharmacie, il eut du mal à ne pas cacher son agacement quand Kakei les accosta aussitôt pour leur proposer un petit extra pour la nuit à venir.

---

Comme il l'avait redouté, ils avaient hérité d'une « commande » aussi étrange que toutes les précédentes. A se demander qui était les clients de Kakei pour demander de tels objets. Enfin, cela ne les concernait pas. La seule chose qui importait ici est qu'ils allaient une fois de plus passer toute leur nuit éveillés à chercher ce fichu ours en peluche réclamé. D'après les informations récoltées par le pharmacien, il devait se trouver quelque part dans une imposante maison mise à l'abandon et située en proche banlieue de Tokyo. Pour l'occasion, Rikuo avait obtenu le prêt d'une moto leur permettant de s'y rendre sans perdre trop de temps. Mais surtout d'en rentrer sans devoir attendre les premiers trains.

Comme à son habitude, l'empathe avait exprimé le désir de s'en charger seul. Mais si Kakei avait admis qu'il pouvait effectivement le faire, le fait que l'adolescent ne sache maîtriser la Yamaha devant appartenir à Saiga l'avait contraint à refuser. Encore une fois, ils résoudraient cette affaire à deux. Himura pour le voyage et Kudo pour la recherche.

- C'est toujours moi qui fais le travail et toi qui récolte mon argent.

A l'entendre bougonner, le brun était surtout amusé. Certes, Kudo pouvait se lasser de devoir toujours partager ses primes (quand seulement il les touchait). Mais les véritables raisons de son agacement étaient ailleurs. Ce gamin avait ressenti une telle peur sur la moto, qu'il s'était inconsciemment accroché à lui de toutes ses forces. N'en prenant conscience qu'à leur arrivée, il ne cessait depuis de bougonner. Un moyen comme un autre de camoufler sa honte. Lui ne trouvait pourtant pas cela si déshonorant. Bien au contraire. S'il ne connaissait pas l'existence d'une simple cocotte à riz quelques mois auparavant, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il connaisse mieux ce genre de véhicule. A se demander où il avait été élevé.

Enfin, tout cela ne les aidait pas à trouver la peluche pour rentrer au plus vite chez eux.

Etant finalement arrivé à destination, ils observèrent quelques instant les abords de la grande demeure. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de pension qui avait eu dans un autre temps, une utilité des plus douloureuses. En effet, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mouroir. Mais pire que tout, un mouroir pour enfant. Leur mission était d'y retrouver un ourson en peluche ayant partagé les derniers instants d'une fillette atteint de l'une de ces maladies orphelines dont tout le monde ignorait toujours les noms. Ces gamins qui faute de fréquence dans la maladie dont ils étaient atteints n'avaient que peu de chance de trouver un traitement adapté. Si de leurs jours, ils n'en étaient pas moins soigné du mieux possible, soixante ans plus tôt, ces enfants souvent rejetés par leur famille, terminait leur vie dans cette demeure, entourés d'adultes faisant de leur mieux pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leurs dernières années en paix. Il s'agissait bien souvent de bénévoles auxquels s'ajoutaient quelques infirmières mandatées par l'état. Rien de plus, rien de moins. La solution jugée comme la plus humaine à l'époque.

Devant la porte d'entrée, imposant battant de bois sculpté, Kudo ressentit un malaise l'enveloppé. Finalement, il n'était plus aussi sur de vouloir mener à bien sa mission. S'étant arrêté subitement, il fut légèrement poussé par le torse ferme d'Himura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?

- Je…

Supposant maladroitement que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte en raison de la rouille présente sur les articulations, il prit, lui-même, la poignée en main et poussa d'un coup sec.

- T'as vraiment aucune force dans les bras.

Et sans plus attendre, il poussa doucement Kudo pour l'inciter à entrer dans le grand hall. La pénombre de la nuit ajoutée au temps passé leur offrit un spectacle de pièces vides, aux meubles anciens et délabrés recouverts de poussière. Se dirigeant par réflexe dans la grande pièce à vivre, Himura chercha avec méthode ce qui leur avait été demandé. Il restait encore des jouets sur le sol. De vieux trains en bois sous une fenêtre, un jeu de cartes sur une table. A croire que les occupants avaient du fuir en laissant tout derrière eux. Mais n'était-ce justement pas le cas ? La date de fermeture de l'établissement se trouvait en pleine guerre mondiale. Peut-être qu'un évènement les avait donc poussé à fuir au plus vite l'endroit.

Rester dans le hall, Kudo se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Il avait la sensation que chaque pas sur le plancher lui remémorait des souvenirs d'un autre temps. Il était entouré d'images qui n'appartenaient pas au présent mais au passé. Jamais encore sa psychométrie et son empathie ne l'avaient à ce point submergé. Habituellement, il pouvait contrôler son don. Sauf lors de contact imprévu avec un objet ou une personne. Mais là c'était tout son environnement qui changeait. Comme si le passé venait à lui, comme les fibres de fer sur un aimant.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi dans ce lieu ?

Avançant sans en prendre conscience, comme poussé par des dizaines de mains d'enfants dans son dos, il se dirigea tout doucement vers le grand escalier en fer forgé.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé ici. Peut-être dans les étages.

Disant cela, Rikuo aperçu son compagnon de recherche approcher l'escalier. A l'évidence lui aussi pensait que l'ours avait plus de chance de se trouver dans l'une des chambres de l'étage. Le rejoignant donc, sans plus attendre, il allait le dépasser quand prit d'un sursaut en reconnaissant sa présence proche, l'empathe se saisit avec force d'un pan de son blouson de cuir.

A cet instant, le seul moyen de garder pieds était pour lui de rester en contact physique avec Himura. Sans quoi, il présentait qu'il finirait par perdre la raison.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

S'apprêtant à le repousser violement, le brun stoppa son geste à temps. Dans les yeux perdus de Kudo, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vision. Ses prunelles semblaient même totalement opaques. Passant sa main devant ses yeux, il n'obtint aucun réflexe conditionné des paupières.

- Kudo, est-ce que tu vois ma main ?

Au mouvement de négation obtenu pour réponse, Rikuo détacha la main serrée sur sa veste. Sentant l'adolescent paniquer à l'idée qu'il perde son seul lien avec la réalité, il se pressa de la conserver dans sa propre main, le plus fermement qu'il pu sans lui faire mal. Alors seulement il reprit son chemin, entraînant avec lui son cadet.

Avant de partir, Kakei lui avait sérieusement demandé de ne jamais quitter l'adolescent et ce, sous aucun prétexte. Il lui avait fait comprendre que son empathie se verrait fortement perturbée par les ondes mentales présentent dans cette maison.

« Il saura où chercher quand vous serez entrés. A cet instant, suis-le et reste à ses cotés. S'il ne bouge pas, passez en revu toutes les pièces mais ne le brusque pas. Il te conduira jusqu'à l'ours. »

Finalement rassuré, Kudo se laissa mouvoir tout en observant la vision du passé. C'était si triste de voir tous ces visages d'enfant malades qui l'entourait et le suivait au plus près. Ou tous ces rires encore plus anciens camouflant la douleur et la peine d'avoir été abandonné.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient toutes les chambres, une à une, à la recherche du jouet, Kudo pilla à nouveau devant une porte. Il ne pouvait pas. Ne voulait pas y entrer. Là-bas la douleur y était trop importante. C'était trop dur que de l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas en subir d'avantage. Toutes ces images, tous ces mots violant de rejet faisaient trop mal. Il voulait sortir de cette maison.

Se retournant violement pour fuir par l'escalier, Kudo se retrouva tout simplement contre Himura. Mais confondant sa présence avec tous ces spectres qui le hantait depuis son entrée, il tenta de se débattre.

- Calme-toi.

- Je dois sortir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir

Rikuo était prêt à le faire sortir. Il n'avait même jamais eu l'intention de l'en empêcher si tel était son désir. Alors pourquoi le blond paniquait-il à ce point.

- Je ne te retiens pas Kazahaya. Mais il ne nous reste plus que trois pièces. Pourquoi ne pas les regarder avant.

- Je t'en supplie.

Devant tant d'insistance, le télékinesiste allait répondre par l'affirmatif quand une poussée violente les propulsa dans la chambre. En un instant toutes les portes de la maison se fermèrent alors dans un grand bruit tandis que Kudo criait de toutes ses forces, se pressant les oreilles de ses deux mains.

A croire qu'il était responsable de toute cette agitation.

Pour le blond, la douleur était si forte qu'il se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Il avait mal. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur.

- Kazahaya ! !!!

N'ayant aucune réaction autre que les gémissements de douleur, Rikuo tenta de ne pas paniquer. Ils étaient au premier étage. Si les choses empiraient, ils leur fallaient absolument redescendre l'escalier et le sortir au plus loin de cette maison. Bien que dénué de toute empathie, il sentait bien que les murs d'une manière ou d'une autre étaient responsables du malaise de l'adolescent. Lui-même était enveloppé d'une sensation de suffoquement et d'angoisse latente. Aussi, s'il devait lui-même lutter pour ne pas se voir submerger par cette impression de perdition, il n'osait imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner pour un être aussi sensible et ouvert que l'était Kudo.

Ne pouvant avant toute chose, résister à la douleur exprimée par son cadet, il abandonna l'idée de sortir au plus vite pour s'assurer avant tout de son état. S'asseyant sur le sol, il tenta en premier lieu de prendre dans ses bras l'empathe pour le calmer. Mais celui-ci ne cessait toujours pas de lutter pour le repousser.

Après quelques instants de cette crise, mélange de coups et de griffures, comme s'il tentait de conserver un chat sauvage dans ses bras, Kudo sembla enfin se calmer. Etait-ce le son de sa voix qu'il venait à nouveau de reconnaître ou simplement les esprits qui ne s'attaquaient plus à lui, il n'en savait rien. A cet instant, seul le résultat comptait.

Finalement adossé à un mur, tout à coté de la porte de sortie, Himura pouvait voir face à lui pas moins de six lits d'enfant alignés en deux rangées. Revenant au blond, il le sentit à moitié sonné. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas touché, mise à part pour l'empêcher de le fuir.

- Kazahaya tu m'entends.

Devant la respiration difficile et le corps subitement dénué de toute force, il posa délicatement sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Aucun doute à avoir, il était brûlant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Chaud….

L'empêchant non sans mal qu'il enlève un seul de ses vêtements, Himura continua de faire de son mieux pour le calmer une bonne fois pour toute. N'ayant plus d'autres idées, il tenta gauchement d'imprimer un léger mouvement de balancier tandis qu'il le rassurait de quelques paroles douces. Alors comme dans un rêve, Kudo se nicha dans ses bras, serrant avec force les pans de son blouson entre ses poings. Déposant son visage sur son torse à la recherche des battements de son cœur, il se laissa ainsi bercer de longues minutes.

Himura ne pouvait pas le voir, ni même le deviner. Mais tous les spectres qui les avait jusqu'alors suivis et obligé à rester dans la demeure, les observaient avec stupéfaction. D'autant plus quand Kudo les invita à les rejoindre. N'y croyant pas trop, il fallu du temps avant qu'un des garçons, le plus jeune du groupe, ne s'approche enfin d'eux. Doucement, l'empathe le fit alors sien. Le laissant habiter son corps, en lui ouvrant la porte de son esprit. Ainsi, tour à tour, chacun des cinq spectres présents dans la chambre vint posséder le corps de l'empathe.

Ces enfants, les plus gravement touchés par la maladie sans aucun doute, avaient semble-t-il été abandonnés dans cette chambre. Les autres malades et adultes ayant vécu dans la demeure, l'avait fui, les laissant seul face à une mort inévitable pour échapper aux bombes lancées par les américains. Leur état était si désastreux que la mort allait subvenir pour eux à tout instant. Raison pour laquelle, ils ne les avaient pas emmené avec eux. Pourtant, un premier miracle avait eu lieu. La demeure n'avait pas été touchée par l'ennemi. Malgré ce constat, personne n'était revenu les chercher. Les fuyards avaient-ils péris dans la guerre ? Les enfants ne l'avaient jamais su. Pour eux, seuls les faits comptaient. Et ils étaient morts…seuls et abandonnés.

Alors devant cet homme à l'allure sévère qui semblait ressentir tant d'amour pour celui qui arrivait à les voir, ils profitèrent chacun leur tour de leur chaleur, de la douceur que l'empathe acceptait de leur faire partager. Ainsi chaque enfant, enfin rassuré, se sentant tout simplement aimé, pu disparaître tout doucement vers un lieu enchanteur qui les attendait depuis si longtemps.

Quand vint enfin le dernier, une petite fille, Kudo avait définitivement compris tout ce qui avait eut lieu dans cette pension. Alors sans plus attendre, à elle aussi, il lui ouvrit les bras pour l'étreindre et se laisser posséder. Les effets des maladies portées par ces enfants, se succédant dans son corps via son empathie à la suite de chaque lien, l'avaient épuisé. Mais comment aurait-il pu leur refuser ce qu'ils attendaient depuis tant d'année ?

Au départ, il voulait fuir cette pièce à l'odeur de mort. Mais à présent, il se laissait utilisé sans aucun regret. Il était bien trop heureux que son maudit don puisse être utile à ces innocentes victimes.

Alors que la petite fille allait disparaître à son tour, elle lui murmura un seul mot.

- Merci

- Tu vas mieux ?

Surpris par cette question et quelque peu revenu au temps présent sans en comprendre la raison, Kudo observa le regard fiévreux celui qui l'entourait si soigneusement de ses bras.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as dis merci. Cela signifie que tu te sens mieux ?

Finalement, l'empathe n'eut pas la force de répondre. Ces cinq possessions l'avaient épuisé. Alors il se laissa à nouveau aller contre Rikuo à la recherche de chaleur. Les enfants semblaient l'en avoir déposséder à chacun de leur départ.

- J'ai froid.

Aussitôt s'était-il plaint qu'il sentit qu'on le frictionnait tout doucement.

- On devrait essayer de sortir pour rentrer. Tant pis pour l'ours en peluche.

- Non !

- Kazahaya, ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

- Non. Je sais où il se trouve.

Tentant de se lever sans aucune réussite, ce fut Himura qui les releva tous deux avec souplesse. Alors, Kudo avança tout doucement vers l'un des lits. Celui présent tout au fond de la pièce.

Au milieu des draps défaits se trouvait la peluche tant recherchée. L'approchant non sans crainte, l'empathe fit sur lui une psychométrie. Aussitôt, il se retrouva à nouveau spectateur d'une scène du passé. Une scène qui était loin d'être celle attendue. Contre toute attente, les enfants avaient eu en partie tort. A l'annonce de leur abandon, une toute jeune femme s'était précipitée pour venir les chercher. Mais il était trop tard. Déjà cinq d'entre eux étaient morts. Or la chambre était complète à son entrée. Aussi, sur le dernier lit se trouvait une petite fille encore en vie. Alors l'infirmière l'avait emmené avec elle, avant de revenir chercher chacun des enfants pour leur offrir une sépulture décente.

Souriant, Kudo comprit à cet instant, intuitivement que c'était cette gamine de douze ans, sauvée in extremis, qui avait réclamé cet ours dans le but qu'ils puissent venir apaiser les esprits de ses anciens camarades encore présents dans ce lieu. Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui. Satisfait, il rangea la peluche dans l'une des poches de sa veste en laine quand il perdit subitement connaissance.

L'attrapant aussitôt, Himura jugea qu'ils étaient restés suffisamment longtemps dans ce lieu morbide. Prenant dans ces bras l'adolescent inconscient, il utilisa sa télékinésie pour rouvrir chacune des portes et les mener au plus vite à l'extérieur. Faisant alors face à leur moyen de transport, il du se résoudre à l'utiliser pour rentrer dans les plus bref délais. Non sans mal, il reprit sa place en avant. S'assurant ensuite que le blond était convenablement assis derrière lui, il lui lia ses mains autour de sa taille avant de démarrer la moto. Si Kudo n'avait de par son inconscience aucune prise sur lui, son don lui permettait en revanche de le garder en position sans prendre aucun risque.

Au cours de leur trajet de retour, Kazahaya reprit pourtant connaissance. Comprenant qu'il était en déséquilibre, il fut aussitôt paniqué d'être assis sur cet engin lancé en pleine vitesse. Ayant lâché la taille de Rikuo dans la panique, l'empathe craint même de tomber. Mais il n'en fut rien. A peine avait-il bougé d'un petit centimètre. Ni comprenant rien, il se contenta de se reposer à nouveau contre le dos présent face à lui, tout en refermant ses paupières lourdes. Il était bien ainsi.

---

Ce fut finalement tous deux épuisés que les deux adolescents mirent pieds à terre. Si l'un avait vidé ses batteries de par ses étranges possessions dont il avait été la victime consentante, l'autre avait utilisé sa force psychique pour les ramener jusqu'à chez eux en un seul morceaux.

Reprenant malgré tout dans ces bras le jeune empathe, Himura le monta à l'étage. Mais là encore, il se réveilla brutalement en proie à la panique.

- Calme-toi

- Himura ?

Tremblant, en sueur et frigorifié, Kudo ne perdit rien de son attitude de crainte. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de l'agresser ne serait-ce que verbalement, quand il était en état de faiblesse.

- Chutt……….

Le murmure soufflé par le brun eut le don de calmer aussitôt son cadet. Tant et si bien que Kudo sentait son cœur reprendre un rythme enfin décent – ni trop rapide, ni trop lent – sa respiration se calma aussi tout aussitôt. Mais ses frissons eux ne diminuèrent que trop peu. Leur trajet en moto l'avait véritablement frigorifié.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'un problème lié à son empathie, Rikuo tenta d'en comprendre la raison. Ils étaient à présent bien trop loin de la demeure pour qu'il puisse en subir encore les effets. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la peluche qu'il avait placée dans la poche de sa veste d'hiver.

- Ca va ?

- hum…

Finalement Kudo n'avait aucune envie de dire oui. Car cela signifierait qu'il le quitterait en l'abandonna dans sa chambre. N'en ayant aucune envie, il se blottit inconsciemment au plus prêt du corps chaud, seule source de chaleur mise à sa disposition, tout en nichant son visage fin dans le cou entouré d'une écharpe.

- …laisse… pas seul.

Himura allait effectivement le déposer dans son lit quand il entendit ces quelques mots associés à une prise qui se raffermissait. A l'évidence, l'adolescent était encore en proie aux derniers stigmates des maladies qu'ils avaient accumulés en lui un peu plus tôt. Sans compter les peurs enfantines qui restaient sans doute encore ancres en lui pour quelques heures. Ne se sentant pas le courage de le laisser seul, face à ce constat, le brun finit par l'emporter dans sa propre chambre. Comme il le supposait, le simple fait de savoir qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais la sienne, calma suffisamment Kudo pour qu'il l'abandonne quelques minutes sur le lit. Après s'être changé, il déshabilla son cadet avant de le rejoindre sous un amoncellement de couvertures.

Il pensait que leur simple proximité suffirait au blond. Mais celui-ci ne s'en blottit pas moins dans ses bras, en calant son dos contre son torse. Amusé par ce réflexe presque conditionné qu'il avait, Rikuo n'en dit rien, entourant même la taille fine de ses bras tout en nichant à son tour son visage dans le cou pâle et effectivement froid. Avec de la chance, il reprendrait très vite des couleurs et une chaleur corporelle plus viable.

Jusqu'alors quelque peu assoupi sous la douleur latente d'une migraine imposante, Kudo s'était laissé faire tout en confiance. Et cette dernière avait été récompensée car il se sentait subitement mieux. Au chaud, allongé sur une surface tendre et surtout en contact avec un corps chaud dont son propre corps semblait répondre en attraction

Il s'assoupissait définitivement quand sa fatigue responsable d'une sensibilité accrue lui envoya à nouveau des flashs. Les images d'une nuit pas si lointaine, dont le souvenir lui revint tout aussitôt en mémoire. Etonnement, elles chassèrent de leur seule présence tous ses maux. Tout s'effaçait réellement pour ne plus laisser que ce sentiment de jouissance très vite suivis de la satisfaction d'avoir connu au moins une fois l'étreinte tant désirée, attendue et espérée. En quelques secondes, s'était comme s'il venait de revivre cette scène. Trop vrai et précis pour que ce souvenir provienne du corps d'Himura, Kudo en conclu que ce n'était pas son empathie qui venait d'agir mais bien sa psychométrie, seule capable de lui fournir des images et sensations aussi précises. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il fallait pour cela que « l'objet » responsable ait été présent et depuis lors ait conservé en mémoire l'instant qu'il lui relatait.

Rouvrant les yeux, finalement réveillé par toutes ces questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête, Kudo posa sa question.

- Rikuo ?

- hum…

- Tu…. T'as changé tes draps depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines.

Himura s'endormait avec un sentiment d'apaisement quand une voix le tira de sa douce somnolence. Réalisant alors que Kazahaya faisait étrangement allusion à une scène qu'il préférait, lui, oublier tant elle restait douloureusement ancré dans sa peau, il ne pu s'empêcher malgré tout de demander une précision.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de voir des images.

- Et…. ?

- Je sais que tu dois me haïr pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Mais ça vient de revenir alors … je…

- La taie d'oreiller

- Quoi ?

- J'ai conservé la taie d'oreiller.

- Oh… Je… pourquoi ?

- Tu n'en as jamais fini avec tes questions ?

Devant le ton brutal employé par le brun, Kudo ne dit plus un mot, se recroquevillant pourtant d'avantage dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, loin de là. Juste peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui avouer. S'il le haïssait au point qu'il le redoutait, ça lui ferait trop mal de le savoir.

Soupirant devant cette attitude clairement soumise qu'affichait parfois le jeune homme face à lui, Himura regretta son ton toujours aussi abrupte.

- Parce qu'elle portait encore ton odeur. Je l'ai gardé volontairement à cause de cela.

A ces mots, l'empathe tiqua. Stupéfait, il se retourna violement pour lui faire face. Les yeux grands ouverts, il était en quête d'un seul mot, une seule pensée qui puisse l'aider à confirmer ses doutes !

Mais ces mots ne vinrent pas. A la place, il reçu un baiser aussi tendre que superficiel qui ne l'incita qu'à fermer les yeux suite à tant de douceur. A cet instant, l'adolescent se laissait aller à rêver que tout pouvait être possible quand Rikuo lui murmura un ordre à son oreille.

- Dors maintenant. Tu es épuisé et moi aussi. On reparlera de tout cela plus tard.

Hochant la tête pour accepter, Kudo se retourna complètement pour se nicher dans le giron de son compagnon. Dans un profond mystère, il avait soudainement chaud au fond de lui. Il se sentait enfin en paix. Suffisamment apaiser en tout cas pour s'endormir dans l'instant comme une souche.

Amusé par cette rapidité surprenante à s'endormir, Rikuo, prit lui de plus longues minutes pour le suivre dans les bras de Morphée. Avant toute chose, il se devait d'admettre en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure fine que les jours prochains pourraient finalement être plus agréable à vivre s'il laissait parler ses envies et son désir pour le garçon. Car à l'évidence, ce dernier ne serait pas aussi contre qu'il se l'était imaginé.

---

Il était 10h passé et pourtant, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des deux adolescents dans la pharmacie. A leur place, seul Kakei réglait des lunettes qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Le constatant, Saiga de retour de sa nuit de travail, se posa quelques questions.

- Qu'as-tu encore fais d'eux ?

- Rien.

- Kakei ?

- La recherche de cette nuit a été épuisante. Ils ne devraient pas se réveiller avant ce soir. C'est dommage. Pour une fois qu'ils allaient obtenir une bonne prime, je devrais la leur retirer pour cette journée de repos qu'ils se sont octroyés sans m'en avoir demandé la permission.

- Tu es impitoyable !

- Mais non. Pour preuve, je leur ais déjà prévue une nouvelle mission.

- Et ces lunettes, c'est pour quoi ?

- Un des éléments indispensables pour la bonne fin de cette nouvelle tache !

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera cette fois-ci ?

- Infiltration dans une école pour garçon, afin d'y retrouver une bague.

Semblant « voir », ce qui aurait lieu là-bas, Kakei sourit avec mystère. Mais déjà un baiser se déposait tendrement sur son cou découvert.

- Tu es le diable personnifié Kakei.

Ne démentant pas l'information, le pharmacien, se leva sans un mot pour fermer par la pression d'un simple bouton, le rideau de fer de sa boutique. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait envi de profiter de sa journée auprès de son compagnon.

Ayant bien comprit son manège, Saiga vint à nouveau jusqu'à lui pour lier ses mains sur la taille de son amant. Embrassant à nouveau le cou dévoilé par une chevelure repoussée sur le coté droit, Kakei sentit très vite les mains de son homme, écarter sa blouse pour venir se glisser sous sa chemise. Laissant son visage partir en arrière pour se reposer sur l'épaule du brun, l'homme se laissa complètement aller à ses caresses. La journée serait sans aucun doute des plus paisibles.

FIN

Une seconde fic qui n'était pas prévue dans mon lourd planning. Mais je ne pouvais pas dans mon esprit laisser mes deux chouchous aussi torturés qu'ils l'étaient dans la fin de ma première one shot.

Ceci étant, j'ai toujours d'autres idées pour ce manga. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est une promesse personnelle, je ne les mettrais en forme qu'après avoir fini mon stock en cours -- donc d'ici 2005 !

Enfin pour ceux qui veulent savoir la fin complète de l'histoire (vu que j'ai pas trouvé moyen de vous la raconter dans la fin de l'histoire --) L'infirmière de 20 ans ayant sauvé la petite fille, venant de mourir (à 80 ans), elle avait avoué toute la vérité juste avant à sa « fille adoptive » (la petite fille de 12 ans sauvé 60 ans plus tôt). Du coup, regrettant de ne plus pouvoir se rendre dans ce lieu reculer (à cause de son grand age), la vielle dame demanda à Kakei de lui retrouver son ours en peluche, seul souvenir qu'elle gardait de cette époque lointaine. Voilà, comme d'hab, une histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux ''

mimi yuy


End file.
